The Child of Flourishing
by Rerezhang
Summary: In a world where everything seems to be going the right way, one thing completely changes her world. Will she be able to overcome her challenges? Will she ever be able to heal? OikawaXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This story is my first for Haikyuu! So I hope you enjoy it! It is slightly based off of I'm Your Number One Fan by JaminJazzi.

Main OC Characters:

Masako Hoshiro

Riko Sano

* * *

Bam! A ball slammed on the floor across the court. "Nice spike Masako!" Said Coach Yamada. "Team B! You need to at least try to block the spikes! If you don't you'll face your worst punishment yet!"

Bam! Another spiked across the court. "Nice going Masako!"

"Thanks Riko!" The scrimmage continued for the rest of practice. The losing team was sentenced to 20 laps around the court, and the girls begrudgingly began to run. Afterwards, the team went upstair to the locker room.

"You were awesome today Masako!" said Riko as she packed her clothing to her bag.

"You did good as well Riko!" Riko noticed that Masako was not packing her bag.

"Are you going to continue to practice?"

"Yes. I'm going to practice my serves a bit more."

"Don't stay up for too long. It'll do more harm than good."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't need you to be my mother." Said Masako as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyways, I need to go. Bye!"

* * *

After the rest of the team left, Masako stayed in the gym for more practice.

Masako winced as pain shot up through her shoulder after her jump serve that failed to go over the net. She ignored the pain, and continued to practice for another hour or so. She finally decided to take a break and wanted to check up on Oikawa to see if he was still practicing. She was pretty sure that he would still be up practicing, but still wanted to see for herself. She headed towards the boy's gym to see that the lights were still lit. She could hear the sound of the ball slamming into the floor as she entered the gym.

"Hey, Tooru! How's practice?"

"It's ok. I'm still trying to get more speed into my jump serve."

"Well, at least you can get the ball over the net. I can barely get the ball over the net."

"Do you want some tips?" Masako nodded and headed to the back of the court and gave her best shot at her jump serve. The ball slammed against her hand, but instead of hitting the floor on the other side of the court, the ball it the net. Her face deflated with disappointment. "You're throwing the ball a bit too forward. You need to throw it a bit closer to you." Masako did her jump serve with Oikawa's instructions, and this time the ball hit the floor on the other side of the court.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that actually worked!" Masako jumped up and down with joy. She ran over to Oikawa and hugged him. "Thank you so much for your advice!" Masako suddenly realized that she was hugging Oikawa so she quickly pulled out of the hug akwardly. After a bit of an silent and akward pause, Masako thought it would be better to head back to her gym. "Thanks again for helping me!" Said Masako as she ran out the door. Her face was burning up from the embarassment and she tried to hide it as best as she could. Oikawa was stunned by Masako's action, but he couldn't stop smiling from her cute red face as she quickly tried to leave.

After arriving back at her gym, Masako tried to calm down a bit before continuing to practice her serve.

* * *

It was late in the night when Oikawa decided it was time for him to head home. Before leaving the school's campus, he decided to see if Masako was still in her gym practicing. He could see the lights to the gym were still on, so he knew Masako would still be practicing. He stood at the entrance to the gym and admired her serves. He could see that she was tired as her breathing was heavy. Oikawa was worried for her as he could see that she was in pain after every serve. Every time he saw her wince after a serve, it slightly hurt him as well. He knew even if he did confront her, Masako would never listen. He hated himself for leaving and letting Masako continue to practice. Masako never noticed Oikawa's presence at the door while she practiced.

Once her body was sore all over and she could barley pick herself up, Masako decided to stop her practice and clean up. She knew she was too tired to even walk home and so decided the next best thing was to sleep in the locker room. So, after washing up Masako went to sleep on one of the benches.

* * *

The next morning, Riko went up to the locker room to find Masako sleeping on one of the benches.

"Get up!"

"Hmmm...?"

"Wake up! It's time for morning practice."

"Ok, ok." Said Masako as she rolled off of the bench and got up. Her hair was a mess so she tried to comb it to soothe the mess.

Shortly afterwards, the rest of the team arrived and began morning practice.

"Ok girls, Inter High will begin soon. So we need to practice hard and win!" Said Coach Yamada

"Yes Coach!" The girls ran off to begin their practice. After two hours, the team went up to the lockers to get ready for school.

"Uhhhggg! Sometimes morning practice is so tough." Complained Masako.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't practice so late into the night." Teased Riko.

"What's wrong?" Asked Oikawa as he sat next to the girls.

Masako shifted her gaze away from Oikawa trying to surpress the akward memory from the night before, "Um... Nothing's wrong. It has nothing to do with you anyways."

"Aww Masako, I just wanted to show my love!"

"Yeah right." Said Masako as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop teasing her." Interjected Iwaizumi

She had been friends with Tooru Oikawa, Riko Sano, and Hajime Iwaizumi since elementary school. They were happy that they could go to the same high school, Aoba Josai, and also be in the same class. They always teased each other and joked around, but at heart they truly cared for each other.

The teacher walked in to began class and the day continued as usual.

* * *

After classes were over the friends headed over to the gym. "Good luck at practice!" Masako shouted towards the boys.

"You too!" Said Oikawa.

Practice continued as usual. The team practiced their techniques in receiving, passing, and serving. They continued their practice for another two hours. The sky was dark when they finished practice. The girls went up to their locker room.

"Great job today girls!" said Masako as she changed out of her sports clothing.

"I'm glad to see you are finally going to go home now." Said Riko.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Masako as she rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bags and left the locker room and headed home.

"Masako walked through the door and slipped her shoes off. "Is that you?" Said a deep male voice.

"Yes daddy." Answered Masako. He walked over to hug her. He reeked of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Where've you been? Why didn't you come home yesterday?" Said the man with slurred words.

"I was practicing." Replied Masako. He continued to hug Masako and pet her hair. She tried to push him off, but only got a tighter hug. "Stop daddy. You're hurting me."

"Stop struggling bitch." He pushed her against the wall, and grabbed onto her neck. Masako struggled from his tight grasp. When he felt that it was enough, he dropped her on the floor and left. She crashed down to the wooden floor with her back throbbing in pain. She had a difficult time picking herself up, but once she did she went straight to her bedroom to get ready for a bath. She coughed up a bit of blood while she was leaning over the sink. Through the mirror she could see the bruises forming around her neck.

It was typical for her father to act this way. She never had a smooth relationship with him as he despised her. She knew the reason for his hate, and she knew she was the reason for his hatred. In a way, she despised herself for the same reasons. Her father, however, would never forgive her.

* * *

The next morning Masako woke up with her body slightly sore. She could see her bruises from the night before as she got ready the next morning. Her head ached as well, so she poured herself a glass of water. She tried her best to keep quite as to not wake up her father. She knew if she did she would only upset him.

She walked out of her house into the cool and brisk air. She walked towards school for a few minutes before she heard a loud voice calling his name. "MASAKOOOO!"

It was Oikawa. "What do you want?" Asked Masako.

"I just wanted to say hello to my favorite friend." Said Oikawa as he continued to walk with her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

""Hmmmm... You seem a bit off." He grabbed Masako's wrist, and she winced a bit from the pain pulsing though her shoulder. Oikawa noticed her wince "You need to stop pushing yourself so hard."

"What?"

"Your shoulder. I saw you practicing the other night, I know your shoulder is-"

"I'm going to be fine." Interrupted Masako. "I don't need you to worry about me. I don't need another mother when I already have Riko." Oikawa was about to argue back, but decided to drop it. The two continued to walk towards their school. As they continued, girls started to crowed around them. Oikawa was the most popular guy in their school, every girl was swooning over him. Masako hated all of the attention Oikawa got. Over the years there have been many enemies because of her friendship with Oikawa, and many fake friends trying to get close to Oikawa. Masako hated it, but for the sake of Oikawa she tried to stay calm.

Once they walked into their classroom, the two sat in their desks. Iwasumi and Riko walked in together and also sat down in their desks. "Hey you excited for Inter High?" Oikawa asked Riko.

"Yeah! It's coming up soon and I just can't wait.

"You guys almost went nationals last year, and so maybe you'll be able to do it finally go this year."

Classes continued like usual. The teachers continued with their mundane lectures. During lunch Masako always headed outside towards the gym for a mini practice, but this time her shoulder hurt so much she decided to not go. Instead she headed towards the nurse's office. Upon arriving at the nurse's office, she was questioned about what she needed. "My shoulder hurts a bit, and I was wondering if you could look at it." The nurse instructed her to remove her uniform so that she could examine her shoulder better. Masako did as she was told. In her tank top, the nurse could see the blue bruises forming around her neck and back.

"Do you need help with these bruises as well?"

"Um... no it's ok, I just fell the other day. My should is bothering me more." So, the nurse continued to examine her shoulder. She could see that the girl's shoulder was swollen and wrapped it accordingly.

"You need to rest your shoulder for a few days before using it again. These pain killers will help, but not using your shoulder will help more."

"Thanks. I'll try to use it less." Masako lied. She knew that she would not be using her shoulder any less than before as she needed to practice for Inter High. She knew she would not be resting anytime soon, even if her shoulder was killing her. After a small chat with the nurse, Masako headed back towards the classroom and continue with classes.

After classes were over, Oikawa, Masako, Iwasumi, and Riko headed over to the gym to practice.

* * *

In the locker room, Riko looked over at Masako with worry. She could see that Masako had bruises all over her body and her shoulder was wrapped. "Masako, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Masako as she put on her shirt.

"But your shoulder-"

"I'm fine." Insisted Masako, "there's nothing to worry about. I just fell down some stairs the other day." Riko could tell she was lying, but decided to not argue with her. Riko knew Masako's relationship with her father was not good. Ever since she knew Masako, she knew that the two's relationship was rocky. There were times where Riko knew that her father might have been beating her, but she was not confident enough to approach Masako about it. Later The girls headed down to the gym to start practice.

Practice continued like usual. They worked on their receives, serves, and passes. The team split into two and started to scrimmage. They scrimmaged for an hour or so. Afterwards, the team cleaned up equipment that they used.

"Ok. Girls, Inter High is starting next week. We need to be as ready as we can and beat everyone that stands in our way." Said Coach Yamada

"Yes Coach!" Shouted the girls as they began to head to the locker room.

The girls packed up their clothing and prepared to go home.

"See you tomorrow Riko!" Shouted Masako.

"See you!"

* * *

A/N: I made many edits to this chapter, and hopefully it is a better read.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, it's been a while. I have no excuses other than I was just not motivated. I might update more frequently, but don't count on it.

* * *

Masako woke up from the pain in her shoulder. She looked over to see what time it was. It was 6:00 in the morning. She did not want to go to school, but she knew she had to. She went to the bathroom to get read to school. Through the mirror she could see the exhaustion on her face, and she was tired. From the late nights of practice, she knew she was tired. But she had to continue for the sake of the team.

Masako headed towards her school after she had a quick breakfast. She met up with a chipper Oikawa on her way to school. "Hey Tooru! How's it going? Are you excited for the start of Inter High?"

"Yeah I'm excited! We're going to go to Nationals this year for sure. We're going to beat Shiratorizawa this year." Passion gleamed through his eyes. Masako could feel Oikawa's determination and it slightly scared her.

"I hope to go to Nationals too." said Masako. She did not want dissapoint her team, so she knew she had to train as hard as she could. Together they headed towards their gyms for their morning practice. They parted ways once they were close to the gyms. "Good luck at practice." said Masako.

* * *

Masako met up with Riko in the locker room. "Inter High's tomorrow, right? You ready?" Asked Riko.

"I sure am! I can't wait. " The girls headed down later for practice.

"Ok girls, tomorrow is the start of Inter High. We are going against Jozenji High first and if we win that match we will be going up against Niiyama Girls High. We cannot let our guard down, Niiyama is our toughest opponent. We will be training pretty hard today, so get ready!" Like the captain said, practice was difficult, but Masako enjoyed it. Even though her shoulder was aching, she still enjoyed paractice.

After practice the girls headed back to the locker room. Masako rewrapped her shoulder and could see that her shoulder was swelling up more than before. Riko glanced over at Masako and saw her swollen shoulder. "Masako! You need to get your shoulder checked out! It's completely swollen." Said Riko

"I'm fine. I already went to the nurse and she said it was fine." Said Masako. Riko looked at Masako with worried eyes.

"I don't think you are ok. I think you need to go to the nurse again. You need-"

"Stop it! You are not my mother and I do not need you to tell me what I need! I am fine! Just leave me alone!" yelled Masako. She instantly regretted yelling at Riko. Riko was her oldest friend and did not like to be in fights with her. "I'm sorry Riko. I didn't mean to yell." Riko quickly grabbed her items and rushed out of the locker room. Masako could see tears flowing from her eyes. Masako chased after her. "Riko!" yelled Masako as she caught up to Riko "I'm really sorry. I've just been stressed and worried for the tournament tomorrow and... I didn't mean to say those things. I don't know why-"

"It's fine. We've all been stressed recently. I'm just worried for you." said Riko. Riko was always easy to forgive, and Masako felt bad for yelling at her. Together the two headed to class. They sat in their desks and waited for their class to start.

Eventually Oikawa and Iwaizumi came into the classroom. "Hey, how was practice?" asked Masako.

"It was fine. We're going to crush it tomorrow." Said Oikawa.

"Shut up Shittykawa. Stop being annoying." Said Iwaizumi. Masako chuckled at their interaction. Soon the teacher entered the classroom to start class. It went on like normal and soon it was over. Masako and Riko headed towards the gym for practice, and Masako was quite excited. She was looking forward to the tournament and could not wait for tomorrow.

Practice was more intense than before. She knew that the coach was trying to prepare them for the tournament with the difficult practice. Masako was exhausted after practice, so she decided to not stay later for extra practice. She wanted to be energized for the tournament. So, she walked home.

* * *

Once arriving at her house, she slowly opened the door to not disturb her father. Unfortunately, her dad noticed her arrival. "So, you're finally back. Where have you been?" said her father as he walked towards Masako.

"I-I was at practice." Said Masako slowly walking backwards in fear.

"Don't walk away from me! Come closer." He pulled Masako closer to him and caressed her hair. The scent of alcohol filled Masako's nose. She had trouble breathing from the stench. her father's grip on her wrists were tight and he pressed his body on hers. Masako had trouble breathing from the weight of her father on her.

"Daddy... p-please stop." she could barley get the words out from the lack of air. Masako tried squirming out of her father's grip, but nothing worked.

"Shut up!" said her father as he punch her. Masako coughed out some blood as a reflex. "Your life is worthless. There is nothing you can do." She knew he was right. She was pathetic. She didn't contribute anything to this world, and was probably better dead. "You can't even satisfy my boredom." Her dad said as he threw her to the ground.

Blood trickled down her mouth as she laid on the floor. She had a little bit of trouble breathing, but pushed through the pain when she went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She could see the bruises on her chest forming and wrapped it to subdue it. Masako promptly went to bed to make sure she was well rested for the tournament.

* * *

Masako had trouble sleeping because of the pain, so she woke up in a bad mood. She left the house quietly to not disturb her father. She met up with Oikawa on the way to school, and the two walked in silence. "Are you ok, Masako? You seem tired." asked Oikawa.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous I guess."

"Well I'm pumped for it!" said Oikawa as he promptly grabbed her arm and headed to towards their school. Masako winced in pain fro Oikawa's action. Oikawa quickly noticed that she was in pain and stopped. "Masako are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Masako could barley catch her breath and with every breath she took, her chest flared up with pain. She held her side in pain.

"Was it your father?" Asked Oikawa. He knew that he would beat her sometimes.

It would remind him of one rainy day two years ago, where Masako showed up at his front door. She was covered in cuts, blood, and bruises. She could barley hold her own weight up as she walked through his door. Her legs gave out upon entering Oikawa's house, and Oikawa promptly tried to catch her. He took her to his bed and laid her there. After an hour or so, Masako had woken up in a jolt. Oikawa was in his room doing homework when he noticed Masako wake up. "Where am I?" Asked Masako.

"You're in my room." Answered Oikawa. Masako seemed to calm down a bit from the answer. Oikawa had a million questions for her, but didn't know if he should ask.

"You probably have a lot of questions." said Masako as she broke the silence. "I've never told anyone this before. You have to promise you will keep it as a secret." Masako looked into Oikawa's eyes seriously. He slowly nodded to indicate that he would not tell anyone. Masako let a nervous breath of air. "I've had a pretty bad relationship with my dad, since I could remember. He's hated me since I was born because my mother died giving birth to me. He blames me for her death, and honestly I blame myself too. He has all the right be angry with me. Sometimes, though, when he gets really angry he hits me." Masako was scared of Oikawa's reaction. She expected him to laugh or say it was all bullshit and leave her. Instead Oikawa just leaned in for a hug. Masako was shocked.

"It's ok. I will be there for you. If he ever touches you again, I will personally kill him myself."

"Tooru... I don't want that."

All of this rushed through Oikawa's mind as he waited for Masako's answer. "Um..."

"Masako don't try to cover for his faults."

"It was him. But, it was completely my fault."

"Oh don't spew that bullshit to me. I'm going to kill him." Oikawa's eyes filled with the intent to kill.

"No, Tooru! We have to go. I'll talk to him after the tournament. It'll be fine." begged Masako. "He didn't mean to do it. He apologized to me right afterwards-"

"Oh come on Masako. That's bullshit and we both know it! Why are you even trying to cover for him?" Oikawa stormed off in anger.

"Tooru! Tooru! Please I'm really sorry. I just don't want you to fight him." said Masako.

Oikawa slowed down and turned to Masako. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to be hurt."

"I'm fine. It won't influence my gameplay today. I'm glad I have a friend like you." Together the two walked towards their school.

As they were approaching the school, Masako was nervous for the tournament, but also excited. Together, Masako and Oikawa entered the bus. Their tournament was at the same location, so the two teams decided it would be more economical to go together. Masako chatted with Riko, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi during the trip.

Once arriving Masako was becoming more and more excited. She was so pumped for the game. She couldn't wait to get on the court and play. The girls team headed to their court to warm up. The pain in Masako's chest from yesterday still hurt, but she did her best to ignore it and focus on the warm up. Masako hit a few spikes and her shoulder cried in pain, but again she tried her best to ignore it. The coach told them to do a rep of block jumps. The girls ran to the net and jumped with their arms up to form a blocking position. After every jump, Masako's chest flared with pain. She tried to ignore it, but it wasn't subsiding. Masako tried to massage the pain away, but it wasn't helping. Riko could see her friend in pain and wanted to confront her, but didn't because she didn't want to instigate an argument again. So, Riko dropped it.

The team went back to their bench to rest for a bit and for the other team to warm up. Masako watched the other team during their warm up, and she used this as an opportunity to see how their players were. Soon the referee called the two teams up to the court. They greeted each other and went to their positions. Masako was right wing, as her spikes were one of the strongest in the whole prefecture. Other teams feared it. But Masako was worried because of the pain in her shoulder. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to perform as well as she normally could.

The game started quickly and Masako rushed to her position. She prepared for her spike. Masako looked over at Riko, who was the setter and passed the ball towards her, and spiked the ball onto the other side of the court. Bam! The ball slammed on the floor and they got the point. Pain rushed through her shoulder, but Masako pushed through it.

It was Masako's serve and she had already asked the coach if she could debut her jump serve. She had practiced it for months and finally thinks she nailed it. So, she decided to try it. Masako positioned herself for the serve and slapped the ball as hard as she could. The ball flew over the net and slammed to the floor. The other team could barely react to the serve. "Nice job Masako!" shouted Riko. Once again, Masako positioned herself for the serve. The ball flew across the court, but one of the players was able to touch it. The ball flew over the net. "Chance!" shouted one of the players. The ball was passed to Riko then to Masako, where she slammed the ball.

The game went on without too much problem. Easily, Masako's team won 2-0. The team was happy and so was Masako. But she was in intense pain. Her arm was feeling weak and even lifting it was difficult for her. Their next game was against Niiyama Girls' High, and they were one of the best teams in the area. They were known as The Queens because they almost always went to the nationals.

* * *

Masako and her team walked into the gym and sat on the bench on their side. Soon the Niiyama Girls' High arrived to the court. Masako could feel their intensity radiate from the moment they entered. She was scared, but had to put on a brave face for the team. After a short warm up, the two teams lined up to get into position.

The other team had the first serve. It was a powerful serve, but Masako was able to control it. The ball flew to Riko who passed it to Ami, who plays left wing. She spiked the ball to the other side, but someone on the other team was able to reach it. She passed it to their setter and the ball was then passed to Kanoka Amanai. She was a powerful spiker too. Masako saw Kanoka and so she went for a block. Unfortunately the spike was so powerful that when the ball hit her hand, Masako's arm flung backwards. Masako could feel herself falling backwards. Her shoulder slammed onto the floor and Masako could feel it crack upon impact. Masako held back her scream and the pain was unbearable. Masako was barely holding onto conscious as she saw Riko running towards her.

* * *

Masako suddenly woke up to see herself in the hospital. She tried sitting up, but the pain was too overwhelming. A nurse soon arrived in the room with the doctor. "It seems that you have fractured your shoulder and tore your rotator cuff." said the doctor, "you also seem to have a few fractured ribs." Masako laid on her bed with all of the information she just heard. She didn't know what to do. "You probably will be able to play volleyball again, if your shoulder heals." Masako was relieved to hear that. She wanted to get back on the court as fast as she could. "Your friends are outside waiting. Do you want to see them?" Masako nodded.

Riko, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi entered the room. "Masako!" shouted Riko as she rushed towards her and hugged her. The impact of Riko's hug sent pain throughout Masako's body. She winced a bit. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" said Riko as she backed up.

"It's ok."

"What did the doctor say? Can you still play?"

"He said everything's fine. I'll be able to be back on the court in no time." Riko was glad to hear those words. "How did the game turn out?" Masako was pretty sure they lost, but still wanted to know.

"I'm sorry, but we lost." She knew it. The result wasn't even a surprise.

* * *

For the next two weeks Masako stayed in the hospital. Everyday she attended physical therapy. She was very cautious with her training, as she wanted to quickly go back to playing volleyball.

The doctor warned her about putting any strain on her shoulder. If she wanted to play volleyball again, she needed to be careful. She was nervous to return home. She hadn't been home in two weeks and was worried what her father would do. Oikawa waited for her at the entrance of the hospital.

"It's ok. He won't be able to hurt you because I'll be here." Together they walked towards Masako's house. Once arriving, Masako was hesitant to enter. She was scared for her father's reaction. Masako quietly opened the door and with Oikawa they entered the building. "I'll be going to the bathroom for a moment. I'll be back soon."

As Oikawa walked away, Masako could hear her father's footsteps approaching towards her. "Where have you been, bitch?! I just got these bills today, and why were you in the hospital?!" Her father threw the bills in the air Masako could see the anger in his face. "You wasteful bitch. Do you know how much money you're making me spend?" He slapped Masako and she fell on the floor. She landed on her injured shoulder and Masako winced in pain.

"I-I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to upset you." Masako stood up and tried to go upstairs to her room, but her father pulled on her hair and threw her to the ground. Her father started kicking her as she curled her body in defense. "I-I'm sorry! Please stop!" begged Masako.

Oikawa could her Masako's voice from a far crying in pain. He was filled with anger and ran to Masako and saw her father violently kicking her. "STOP!" Shouted Oikawa as he punched Masako's father in the face. Masako's father shifted his anger from his daughter to Oikawa. He began to punch Oikawa as Oikawa also punched back.

"Please stop!" begged Masako. She tried her best to hold her father back, but her father pushed her to the floor. Once again she landed on her shoulder, but the pain was unbearable for her to get back up. Oikawa continued to punch her father until he fainted. Masako was a bit shocked to find her father unconscious. Oikawa helped Masako up onto her feet. He could see the blood coming from Oikawa's mouth. "Tooru, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The two headed towards the nearest hospital as fast as they could.

* * *

A/N: I don't know where I'm going with this story. Any ideas would help.


End file.
